Date Night: The Final Set of Dares
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Love Square. Sequel to Dare Night v2:0. Marinette and Adrien are finally going to go on their first, real date. But, their plans are put on hold. A certain Bourgeois is back, and she's been akumatized, causing more dares and more secrets to be kept. What will Adrien and Marinette do to hide their deepest, darkest secret - their superhero identities?


**NOTE:** After some time of contemplation, I've decided to turn Date Night into another multi-chapter story, with... more dares to be completed. I hope you guys aren't tired of the constant amount of dares yet.

This will be the third story in the "dare night" trilogies(?), and the very last one. So if you're sick of all the dares, don't worry! The only difference now is that our favorite pairing(s) will be together, and will be dealing with problems as a couple. (:

Anywho, if you don't know what I'm talking about, **Story number one is titled as "Dare Night", and story number two is titled as "Dare Night v2:0". I'd say that you probably don't have to read those two to read this, but I think you would enjoy it more if you did. :) I mean, who wouldn't want to read about how the magic happened?**

 **Just as a heads up, this one will probably be a bit more dramatic than the last two (as those were more light hearted).**

 **Anywho, enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Date Night: The Final Set of Dares**

 **Genres: Romance  & Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLB **

**Pairings: Adrinette, LadyNoir, Ladrien, MariChat.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Another Week Goes By**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _LadyBug_

The crisp, fresh air brushed against her face as she leaped off the edge of the building. Her muscles flexed as she gripped onto the string, making sure not to let go.

"Purrincess!" Chat Noir's voice called out behind her.

LadyBug turned around mid air, strands of her hair brushing against the corner of her eye. She changed her movements and slowed down, landing on the roof of the building that stood next to the one she just left.

"What is it?" she asked as Chat Noir pounced from the railing, using his baton to aid him with reaching his lady.

She crossed her arms as he flashed her with his entrancing smoulder. She slightly blushed as he glided his fingers through his hair, his green eyes glued to hers.

"What is it?" she repeated, tapping her foot against the concrete. She pursed her lips, wondering what his game was.

They've only been dating for a week and he was already comfortable with doing the things that regular couples do – holding hands, innocent kisses, walking to class together. The whole deal. Her on the other hand, well, Marinette was still a bit timid about doing all those things. It didn't help that he would constantly tease her about her shyness. It made it much more harder for her to hold his hand without having her palm get all sweaty. As Adrien he wasn't that bad, but as Chat Noir, well, it was a whole different story.

LadyBug took a step back, breaking her gaze away from his beautiful green orbs. "What do you want Chat?" she asked, her patience wearing thin. She had something important she really needed to do.

They've been spending the whole week fighting off akumatized citizens who were jealous of their newly formed relationship. Other then that, they've been busy at school being slaves to Team C, the winner of last week's dare night - a night that Marinette would never forget.

Sure, they would walk to class together and kiss each other on the cheek goodbye when class ended, but they haven't been on an actual date. They haven't actually had alone time to further get to know one another. Even if they had a few minutes to spare, Nino or Alya or the wretched Team C interrupted them.

Today was going to be that day. That night. No interruptions and no more slave work. In just a few hours, her and Adrien were going to get some alone time, and she really needed to prep for the occasion.

"One kiss?" he pleaded, walking towards her.

"Do I have to reiterate the rules?" she asked. She's repeated it to him a dozen times.

As LadyBug and Chat Noir, they could not be seen as lovey dovey. They had to maintain professional images as heroes, and well, showing that they had feelings for each other was a weakness. They could not let Hawk Moth use their newfound feelings of love to further his evil plans.

"No. I know the rules." He shrugged. "I just thought that you would make one exception." He stopped, his face just inches from hers.

"Can't break the rules, Chat," she said. "We need boundaries." She took a step back until she was pressed up against a wall, the shadow casting above them concealing their figures.

Chat Noir took a few steps forward until he was just a mere few inches away from her. He then placed a hand on the wall above her head, and the other at her side to prevent her from escaping.

LadyBug gulped, feeling pulled in by his charms. She shifted her eyes from left to right, noticing that they were probably shielded away from any wandering citizens. It didn't look like anyone was looking through any windows either…

 _No! I can't. It's against the rules!_ She could wait later. They were bound to have a kiss at the end of their date – their first real kiss since the ones that happened during the previous dare nights.

She shook her head as he leaned in and closed his eyes. She quickly lifted a hand and pressed a finger against his puckering lips.

"C'mon," he said, leaning back.

"You were so good with the rules the past week. What's so different about now?"

"That shimmering lip gloss. It smells like candy. I want a taste." He licked his lips.

LadyBug blushed. Before gallivanting across the city to defeat another villain, she was smearing on several lip gloss's in her home, trying to pick out the perfect one. She supposed that this one was the one.

"You can't wait?" She decided to turn the tables on him as she smacked her lips together and rubbed them. She then licked her lower lip, making him scowl.

She ducked beneath his arm, leaving the area where he was holding her 'captive'.

"Why do you have to be such a tease?" He pouted before crossing his arms and facing her.

"Because you're always teasing me. And as Chat Noir, it's way too much!"

"I can't help it." He glanced away from her, his cheeks slightly tinted pink.

LadyBug walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's _sweet as candy_ ," she said.

"What?" He glanced up, meeting her bluebell orbs.

"The name of the lip gloss," she said before taking her hand off him and turning around. She then walked back near the edge of the roof, ready to leave the area.

"But…" He fumbled with his words.

"You'll just have to wait until later tonight," she winked before positioning herself to leave. She then looked back, noticing that he was fighting his inner thoughts. He was probably contemplating whether or not he should follow her or let her be. "And Chaton?"

He looked up. "Hmm…?"

"I don't like it when you call me Purrincess."

"Milady?"

"Not that either." She smirked before jumping off the edge and soaring to her destination.

She left, leaving him with a look of distraught on his face.

 _One for me._ She smiled, feeling quite happy that for once, she got him on the ropes.

* * *

"Girl, where have you been?"

Marinette smoothed out a wrinkle on her sleeve as she walked over to Alya who was standing beneath a shaded area, holding two smoothies in her hands.

The bluenette looked up, her cheeks slightly burning as the memory of spilling a smoothie on Adrien's lap came to mind. That's the day when everything officially started – when fate's actions were being put into motion.

"My dad needed help with a couple of things…" she lied.

Alya simply nodded and walked over to her, handing her one of the smoothies. "Tripleberry Blitz," she said.

"Thanks Alya," said Marinette after taking a sip from her refreshing drink.

"I don't get why you need to buy an outfit for this date," said Alya. "Girl, you're a fashion designer. You should design a one of a kind outfit."

Marinette would have designed a one of a kind outfit, but given her busy schedule, she hadn't the time to. "I didn't think about it…" she decided to say.

Alya laughed as they made a turn down the narrow sidewalk. "That didn't cross your mind? You must be thinking about him a little too much."

"More than I already have?" Marinette joked. "How about you and Nino?" Marinette leaned over, nudging her friend with her shoulder. "You two are spending more time together lately."

"Because you and Adrien are constantly trying to get some time together." Alya grimaced. "Nino's a fun guy and a great friend. Nothing more than that." Alya took a sip of her smoothie before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone.

Marinette leaned over her friend's shoulder, taking a peek at who was sending her friend a message.

 _Nino Lahiffe._

"Nothing, huh?" Marinette teased.

Alya simply rolled her eyes as she swiped a finger against her screen.

Marinette had to blame Adrien. His constant teasing was rubbing off on her. She knew that Alya wasn't in the slightest bit interested in anyone at the moment, and she probably wouldn't be interested in awhile. She was more career-orientated than anything.

"Meet me at the Le Grand Paris," Alya read aloud. "It's urgent."

"Urgent?" Marinette questioned, raising a brow. Her mind began to formulate new sentences to tease her best friend, but a vibration against her upper leg interrupted her witty thoughts.

Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. This time Alya leaned over, sneaking a glance at who was texting her.

"Adrien, huh?" she said in the same demeanor as Marinette.

Marinette slightly blushed as she pressed the green button on her touch screen. "Meet me at the Le Grand Paris. It's urgent."

"The same text?" Alya questioned, bringing her phone close to Marinette's. "Why would they send the same text?"

"Maybe Adrien is helping Nino with winning your heart."

Alya faked a laugh before stuffing her phone back into her pocket. "Or maybe the both of them got into trouble for doing something stupid."

Marinette shrugged. What could Adrien and Nino get in trouble for? They weren't exactly troublemakers. The only thing that would constitute them as troublemakers was if Kim got them involved in one of his crazy stunts.

"Sorry girl, but your shopping has to be put on hold," said Alya, turning one eighty to head in the direction of the Le Grand Paris.

Marinette grimaced. So much for looking perfect for her first real date.

* * *

 **NOTE: That brings us to the end of chapter one. Short chapter, I know. This story won't be updated as fast as my former ones since I have other stories I really want to work on more (and am still planning things... oh... and I got a kitten. adorable thing).**

 **Anywho, as usual, leave a like, follow, and/or review. :)**

 **Whatever to show your support! Your thoughts and likes make me happy! mwah! xoxo.**


End file.
